The Gift
by TheJDKProductions
Summary: This is fan fiction for the Rise of the Guardians movie. It's a story about Jack Frost and Jamie. It starts out where someone in Jamie's family is sick. They live across the ocean in Europe, so Jamie and his mom have no way to visit them because they do not have the money. This family member finally dies and Jack has to cheer Jamie up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Jack Frost...and I am a Guardian. Santa, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and myself protect the children of the world. Naughty or nice, good or bad.

There is one child that is the most special to me, Jamie Bennett. He was the first kid to see me. He is my best friend and helped us defeat Pitch when he was 8. He is 10 years old now and last time I saw him he was 9. Since it is December I can go back to his and mine hometown of Burgess.

He will be so excited to see me...and I am excited to see him. I loved the way he laughs during an intense snowball fight. Even if he is losing, but the older he gets the more I worry he will stop believing in me. I don't want that to happen, so I always find ways for him to keep believing in me. Drawing things on his window when I ice it up and messages in the snow. I really hope he never stops believing in me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Later that Day...

I flew into Burgess and spotted Jamie walking home by himself. He usually walks home with his friends, so I knew something was wrong.

I flew in and landed on the fence next to him. He did not notice me.

"Hey, Jamie," I said.

"Wo," he said as he jumped.

"Oh, did I scare you? Sorry bud?" I said.

"Yeah, you got me good," he said with an awkward chuckle.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" I asked looking concerned.

"Well...it's about my brother," he said with a deep sigh.

He sat on the fence and I jumped down and sat next to him.

"My brother...he...he...he, I started to notice a tear coming down his cheek.

I took him and held him close to me. I could hear loud sobs coming from my sweatshirt.

"Hey, hey. What about you brother?" I asked with great concern.

He lifted his head from my shoulder and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"He is very sick. He has lung cancer," he said.

"Oh, no. Well, is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"No, the doctor said he has only 2 months to live," he said sobbing loudly.

"My dad died from lung cancer," he said sobbing.

"Isn't it treatable?" I asked.

"It would have been, if they would have caught it on time," he said sobbing loudly.

"Oh, Jamie, I am so sorry," I said hugging him tightly as he cried in my sweatshirt.

"Wait, isn't he in Europe?" I asked.

"Yes and he is too sick to come back home, and we don't have the money to fly over there, so I won't even get to see my brother one last time before he dies," he said sobbing in my sweatshirt again.

"Jack I am worried that since my dad and my brother both got lung cancer, that I might get it someday too," he said.

"Jamie, it's highly unlikely that you would get it too," I said.

"I know, but it is still possible," he said.

I hugged him tightly and tears started rolling down my face. Hearing him cry made my heart ache.

"You know you are just making me colder?" He said.

"Oh, sorry kiddo," I said pulling away.

"No, it's fine. I like it," he said.

"Oh, hey I almost forgot. Happy late birthday!" I said.

"Thanks," he said.

"I wish I could have been here, but the other guardians needed me," I said.

"It's okay," he said.

"Well, hey, do you want to play?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, snowball fight!" He yelled.

We played for hours, till sunset. When he went home I could tell he felt a lot better. I am glad I could cheer him up. It is my job as a guardian and a best friend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 Months Later in February...

I flew down into Jamie's room through his window.

"Hey kiddo, I have to go back to the North Pole," I said.

"I don't want you to go Jack," he said with a frown.

"I know, but I will be back next Winter," I said with pain in my heart.

He ran up and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to go Jamie, but Santa and the others need me," I said.

"What if I get lung cancer and get sick when you're gone?" He asked.

"Jamie, that won't happen, I promise," I said.

"Jack, don't promise something if you can't control it," he said then coughing.

"You alright Jamie?" I asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said

"Well I better go kiddo, if I am going to get to the North Pole," I said.

"Jack, I am really going to miss you," he said frowning.

"Jamie, remember, I will always be in here." I said poking his chest.

"I know, my heart and I will be in yours," he said smiling.

"That's right," I said.

I turned to leave, but then.

"Jack, wait," he said

I turned around and he ran up and hugged me. I held him tightly as a tear rolled down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

9 Months Later in November...

I walk up to Santa. He is carving a miniature train out of a block of ice. I love his carvings, he is just so good at carving. They are always so magical, I mean well he is Santa, they should be. Santa stops, turns around and looks at me raising his eyebrow.

"North...can I ask you something? I asked.

"Sure what do you need?" He asked in his jolly voice.

"I need some advice," I said.

"Jamie's brother has died and I wanted to get Jamie the best gift I could give him," I said.

"And?" he asked.

"And, I need some ideas," I said.

"Jack don't you see...your his gift," he said.

"What do you mean North?" I asked confused.

"Spend time with him Jack," he said.

"I don't know North. Don't I already do that?" I asked.

"This is true...well maybe you could get him...uh I have no idea," he said shrugging.

"Thanks a lot North," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I tried," he said.

"I know, thanks for at least trying," I said.

I turned and walked out of his office. I started to think to myself.

"Come on, it's Jamie, think of an amazing gift...think, think," I thought to myself.

"Maybe Tooth could help?" I asked myself.

I went into the main meeting room. I looked up at the huge globe of glowing lights.

"So many children believe in us," I said.

Tooth flew up beside me.

"It's still hard to believe isn't Jack?" She asked.

"No, but it is hard to not to get overwhelmed knowing you have to protect each and every one of them," I said.

"I know what you mean Jack. You get used to it,"she said.

"Really? Well anyway, I need your help Tooth," I said.

"Sure, What do you need?" She asked.

"Well Jamie's brother died and I wanted to get Jamie an amazing gift to help maybe cheer him up and I don't know what to get him," I said.

"Jack, Jack, Jack...have I not taught you anything?" She asked.

"No you have taught many things," I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, you taught me about how to collect teeth and that the children's teeth contain their most important memories," I said.

"And?" She asked.

"That's all I can remember," I said.

"Think harder Jack. Don't you remember what I told you after you asked what the best gift was for someone?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right you said that the best gift is spending time with someone," I said.

"Tooth...North said the same thing, but I already do that," I said.

"Listen Jack, you don't have to get Jamie anything. Just spend more time with him," she said.

"I guess I get what you mean," I said.

"Good, now let me check your teeth again," she said.

She forced my mouth open not that I resisted and looked at my teeth.

"Oh, there as bright as always," she said in a cheery joice.

"Tooth, you know they never aren't," I said.

"Yeah I know, I just like looking at them," she said with a smile.

"You just love teeth don't you Tooth?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I am the Tooth Fairy. I love something else too...or maybe someone," she said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked with a confused look.

"Oh...uh nothing, nevermind," she said blushing.

"Well, I will take your advice and spend more time with Jamie then I ever have," I said.

I had everyone gather in the main meeting room. Santa, Bunny, and Sandman came in.

"Alright, I have called you all here to ask for a favor," I said.

"What might that be mate?" Said Bunny.

"Well...I was wondering if I could leave a few weeks early to go and hang out with Jamie to help cheer him up?" I said nerves of their response.

"I mean do you need me here?" I asked.

"No, you can go, we will be fine until you get back," said North.

"Thank you North, I will leave in a few weeks," I said.

"No no no, leave now. Just go now," said North.

"Are you sure North," Said Bunny.

"Yeah it's fine, he needs to do this Bunny," said North.

"Besides Jamie is pretty much a Guardian himself after he helped us defeat Pitch, the least we could do is let Jack go early," he said.

"So...it's settled? I am leaving now?" I asked confused and excited.

"Looks like it," said Bunny.

"Thank you all for doing this. I will make sure to tell Jamie you guys did this for him," I said.

"No problem Jack," they all said.

"Alright bye," I said waving as I walked towards the window.

"Wait," said Tooth.

I turned around and Tooth flew up and hugged me tightly.

"Uh, Tooth? I will be fine alright," I said blushing.

"Oh...uh right I'm just going to go...uh, bye," she said embarrassed flying away.

"Anyone else?" I asked with a joking smile.

"No, I'm good. I don't want to get cold. Just get out of here already," Bunny said with a laugh.

"Bye," I said and flew out the window into the cold winter sky.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm flying; the wind is guiding me through the sky. Cold air hits my face, the one thing I love about flying. I'm on my way to Burgess. Flying over many other towns that I have no clue what their names are. I fly over and into Burgess. I spot Jamie with some of his friends Caleb, Claude, and Monty. He seemed happy, which surprised me because of his brother dying so recently.

"He couldn't be over his brother's death yet, could he?" I thought to myself.

I swoop down and land on the fence next to them. I waved, but got no response.

"Hey you guys," I said.

"Oh, hey Jack." they all said.

"How is everything going?" I asked.

"Fine, we were just talking about you," Jamie said.

"Oh, what about me?" I asked.

"We were wondering when you were going to arrive in Burgess," Jamie said.

"Well, I am here and early if you didn't notice," I said.

"Yeah, I thought it was a little early for you to be here," Monty said.

"Yeah, I talked to the other guardians about letting me come early to hang out with you Jamie," I said, smiling and turning my head to Jamie.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Well...because of your brother and all," I said.

"Oh...okay, but I'm fine," Jamie said.

"Jamie are you sure about that?" I asked him with concern.

"No, I don't know how I feel about this whole thing," he said frowning.

"Hey, Jamie we are going to go, talk to you later," Monty said, leaving with the others.

"Alright, bye you guys," Jamie said waving.

Jamie turned to look at me. I could see a tear forming in his eye.

"Jamie, It is alright to be upset," I said.

"I know, I just didn't want my friends around to see this," he said.

"Jamie, if they are your true friends they would understand," I said.

"I know it is just embarrassing," he said.

"Jamie, did I ever tell you about the first time I found out who I was before I was Jack Frost?" I asked.

"No, what does that got to do with this?" He asked.

"Well I had a younger sister and the day I became Jack Frost we were playing on that same pond across the street from your house. We were going to ice skate, but she did not trust me so we played hopscotch on the ice. The ice was cracking and I tricked her as she was playing. I picked up the stick that is now my staff and spun her around. I hopped to where she was before, but just then I fell in. The last thing I heard her say was "Jack".

"Jack, what happened to her?" he asked concerned.

"I believe I saved her," I said.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with my any of this?" He asked.

"Well I was her older brother just like you are your brother's younger sibling. You feel just like my sister did when I...well died. She was heartbroken just like you are now," I said.

"I see what you mean now. I just wish I was as lucky as your sister. She got to see you before you...well you know," he said.

"Before I died. This is true, but think about how much harder it was for her to heal. She saw me fall through the ice and die. You did not see your brother die. Believe me it would make it even harder than it already is," I explained.

"I guess you're right, I just wish I could see him one more time," he said, with tears rolling down his face.

"Jamie you can, just remember the good times you had with him," I said.

"Jack, I can't remember," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I could see the pain in his eyes. I reached out to hug him, but he turned away. My heart sank even more than it already had. It started to snow, Jamie turned back around to look at me.

"Jack, he left when I was 4 years old. I can't remember the good or even the bad times we had together," he said.

"Jack can I just go home? We can play tomorrow. I just want to be alone," he asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said.

"Alright, but is it okay if I come by later tonight to check up on you?" I asked.

"Yes, but if I am sleeping, can you not wake me?" he asked.

"Okay, now can I have a hug?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I could use a hug," he said wrapping his arms around me as I kneeled down.

I held him tightly and ponder on what he said. About how he did not remember his brother. I had an idea and it was perfect. Now I just needed to make it happen.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I know now, I know what to get Jamie. It is the perfect gift, I'm sure of it. I've got to tell the others, they will hopefully agree and will let me do this. I am flying through the sky, it's cold, but I love it. I am Jack Frost, why wouldn't I? I really hope they will be alright with me doing this. Why wouldn't they be? Well, really it is tooth's decision, but I know she will say yes. I just have a good feeling about this.

"No, absolutely not, no," Tooth said.

"Why not Tooth?" I asked angrily.

"I can't let you do that. It's the rules, I can't give you Jamies teeth," she said.

"It's the perfect gift, he will be able to see his brother one last time," I said, upset and frustrated.

"It may be the perfect gift, but I can't just give you his teeth," she said.

"Why not, I'm not going to do anything bad with them, you know me," I said.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't do it. Please understand that, It's too much for Jamie, he won't be able to handle it," she said.

"Why not? I don't understand why you won't let me do this," I said, feeling let down.

"Okay, I will tell you why," she said.

She flew over and sat down next to me. She sighed and I could tell she did not want to tell me this.

"Jamie's older brother...he was very mean to Jamie, he would hit him," she said, with a deep sense of sadness on her face.

"What, why?" I asked with concern.

She sighed and continued, I was shocked and down right mad. His brother hit him. Why would he do that?

"His brother, had many issues, he went to therapy, but to no avail he could not get better," she said.

"How do you know about this?" I asked, confused.

"Jack, the Tooth Fairy can see everyones memories," she said.

"Really, then why didn't you tell me mine when Pitch took them?" I asked angrily.

"To tell you the truth Jack, I wanted you to help us. That's why I didn't tell you. I thought you would not help us if I told you," she said.

"Tooth, you're right I don't think I would have helped you guys if you would have just told me, plus I am kinda glad now you didn't tell me because I got to see them for myself," I said.

"Jack, I am glad your not mad at me," she said with a smile.

"Tooth, I don't think I could ever be mad at you," I said with a smirk.

"So Tooth, about Jamie brother; was that why he went to Europe, or was he sent there by his mom?" I asked.

"Sent, more like forced to leave," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"His mother was sick of him beating Jamie, she had him pack his things and leave, never to come back," she said.

I sat there, soaking this all in. Jamie's brother, bad, evil, mean, it all made sense now. Jamie's mom could probably afford to have them fly to see Jamie's brother, but she was trying to protect Jamie from his brother, from the truth.

"Tooth, I still think Jamie needs to know the truth, he must know," I said.

"Jack, I think it is best to leave to him to find out, not to be shown," she said.

She got up and flew off. I was left by myself, to wonder why, why would his brother be so mean? Was it because of his and Jamie's father's death? Did it just take a big toll on him, more then Jamie? So many questions left unanswered, so many answers not given.

Jamie, I need to get back to Jamie, it's probably almost bedtime for him. I was going to check up on him before he fell asleep. I still wondered if I should tell him or not, tell him the truth.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am Jack Frost, a guardian, along with Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. What do we do you might ask? We protect the children of the world, I am proud to be a guardian...but I didn't always want to be one. I thought I didn't have a purpose, but I was wrong. I know that now and I will protect the children of the world no matter what happens. Do you believe in me? If not..I will still protect you, like I said, it's my what I love. It's what I was meant to do, and I always will do it.

...

I am flying down through Burgess as fast as the wind would take me. Snow was hitting my face, but I was too focused to care. I could see Jamie's house now and I could see the light in his room was still on. I swooped down and landed on the roof. I walked over and poked my head down to look in the window. Jamie's mom was tucking him in. She kissed him on the forehead and pulled the blanket over him. She turned out his light and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I jumped down and slowly opened his window, Jamie rolled over and squinted at me.

"Jack, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, and shh. I came to say goodnight," I said.

"Jack you look a little blurry," he said.

"What do you mean kiddo?" I asked with concern.

"Never mind, I can see you better now," he said.

"Well, alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay...you know about our conversation earlier," I said.

"Yeah, I feel better now," he said with a smile.

"That's great, now let me have a hug and I will get going," I said lean down beside him.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around me. He shivered and pulled away to wrap himself up.

"Oh, sorry, I made you cold," I said.

"That's alright...well I am tired. I better go to sleep now," he said.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow after school," I said.

I got up and walked away from his bed. I could hear him already snoring. As I was leaving, I could see Sandy's sand coming through the window. Above Jamie's head I could see a boy ice skating. It brought a smile to my face, he was happy, and so was I.

...

So, how did I become Jack Frost? It's a story that is not my favorite to tell, but I feel like you should know. I was with my little sister on the ice of a pond. I was showing her how to ice skate, I was playing a joke on her while I was having her play hopscotch on the ice. Below her the ice was cracking and there was a still on the ice that I picked up and flung her to where I was. I spun to where she was before, not knowing what was about to happen, I got up. I heard a crack and fell through the ice. The last thing I remember hearing is my sister saying "Jack". That is how I became Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, and fun. A lot of kids still don't believe in me, but that does not matter, protecting kids is just what I love to do.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few months later...

"Jamie it's time for me to go back to the North Pole," I said.

He looked at me with a deep sense of sadness on his face. It made my heart ache, but I quickly cheered myself up knowing I will be back next December so not to look sad.

"Jack...could I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it kiddo?" I asked.

"When are going to come back to Burgess?" He asked.

"Jamie, you know when that is. Next December I will be back...I promise," I said with a smile.

"I know, I was just wondering if you were coming early again," he said.

"No, sorry kiddo, I don't think the other guardians would let me do that again," I said.

"Okay Jack, can I have a hug before you go?" He asked.

"Of course, but I don't want to make you cold," I said.

"You should know by now that I am fine with that," He said with a smirk.

He walked over as a kneeled down. He gave me a big hug, I could for the first time feel the warmth of his body. A tear rolled down my face, I could feel it.

"Alright, remember I will be back next December Jamie, don't you worry," I said.

"I know, I am just going to miss you so much," he said frowning.

"I will miss you too, but I have to go," I said frowning back.

"Bye Jamie," I said waving.

I flew out the window with the cold winter air brushing up against my face.

"How could I feel the warmth?" I thought to myself.

"Could I have imagined it?" I thought to myself. "No, it was too real."

"Maybe the Moon did it?" I thought.

"Could he really do that?" I thought.

"Well, whatever caused it, I hope it won't be the only time." I said.

...

I love flying, the wind guiding me through the air. The wind on a cold winter night brushing up against my face. It brings a smile to my face. Like when I hear the sound of kids laughing during a snowball fight. Snowball fights, oh do I love them! They just bring so much joy to kids and sometimes even adults. Bringing joy and fun to kids all around the world is my job, but I really don't consider it a job. More of a hobby or maybe even a talent because not all kids like snow, so It can be difficult to get them to play outside during the winter, but somehow I always get them to come outside. My center, FUN, it's what I truly am and was before my silver hair and blue eyes. Do I miss my old self? Sometimes, but then I think about all of the joy I have brought to kids over the many years and forget about my past life, even though it is very painful to forget.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minutes later in the North Pole...

I flew down through a window, blowing in cold air and snow. Bunny was right by the window and I blew cold air right in his face. He shivered and started yelling at me.

"Hey, the least you could do is warn a person before you blast cold air in there face mate!" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry Bunny, I didn't mean too," I said sincerely.

"No problem, I just wish I could get use to the cold already. I have had to deal with your winters for years before ruining Easter...no offence," he said with a smirk.

"None taken, that was the old me. I have changed now, for the better of children around the world. I do still like to have a little fun with my snowy powers besides helping children, but never anything that bad," I said.

"Right, just don't do anything bad. It's against guardian rules," he said seriously.

"I know, I know, I would never do that something like that. I am a guardian now, I have changed," I said.

"Listen, Jack, people may think they have changed, but no one can truly change. You're still the same Jack Frost, the only thing that has changed is your morals. You will always be your old self, but now you know the reason why you are Jack Frost and that...that is the true thing that has changed about you," he said, smiling.

"How is knowing why I'm Jack Frost changing who I am, yes you're right my morals have changed. I just don't see how knowing why I'm Jack Frost matters?" I asked.

"Jack, knowing why you're Jack Frost changed your morals, which means it changed your outlook on being a guardian which has in a way changed something about you," he said.

"I get it now...thank you Bunny for that. You made me feel a bit better now, but I am still a bit down right now," I said, putting my head down.

"Well, I am not that good at helping people with there problems mate. I would ask North or Tooth for some advice or help," he said.

"I wasn't going to ask for help from you, but alright I'll go talk to North," I said walking away.

I walked around the globe, all the lights were shining brightly. North was taking inventory. I walked up to him, but he was too busy to notice me.

"Hey North, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it Jack, I am very busy?" He asked.

He walked passed a Yeti who was painting toy cars. They were a beautiful frosty blue.

"I don't liked them, paint em red," he said to the Yeti.

I tried my best not to laugh, but I just started laughing. The Yeti slammed his head down on the table and knocked the toy cars down. That made me laugh even harder. He looked up and pointed at with an anger on his face. I stopped laughing immediately and walked away quickly, catching up with North who was talking to one of the elves.

"North it is important," I said.

"Okay, what is you need to ask me?" He asked.

"When I was leaving Jamie's house, he gave me a hug. The weird thing is I felt the warmth of his body. I have never felt warmth before, how could I have felt it?" I asked.

"Jack, if what you are telling me is true then this is a big deal," he said, smiling.

"Why is that North, did the Moon do it?" I asked.

"No the Moon did not do it, you are changing," he said joyfully.

"Is this change good or bad?" I asked concerned.

"Oh Jack, this is very good, you are becoming more human than ever," he said.

"Wha...what, how is that possible, I am a spirit?" I asked astonished.

"You're not a spirit, you are just supernatural like the rest of us guardians," he said.

"I never knew that, why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"I thought you knew already, I would have told you. Jack if this continues, you will be seen by adults that believe in you too, not just kids," he said.

"I thought there weren't any adults who believed in me?" I asked.

"Well there might be, truly I actually don't know, the globe does not show adults who believe in us," he said.

"What else could happen?" I asked curiously.

"Well, all I know is that you could feel warmth, adults that believe can see you, and ummmm...lets see. Oh yes, you can get hurt, or even die," he said.

"Wha...what, I could die?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but you can only be killed by another supernatural," he said.

"Pitch," I said.

"Yes, but he is gone remember. You don't have to worry about him," he said.

"I know, I'm just worried. North how come I'm becoming more human?" I asked.

"When you become close to another human, close enough to see you as more than just a guardian, a friend," he said.

"So, Jamie is my best friend, and I am his best friend. That is what caused this all?" I asked.

"Yes, but Jack you have to be careful, now that you are becoming more human, you can be killed now, plus if adults that believe can see you, you might get noticed a lot more. Just be cautious about who sees you," he said.

"Alright, I will try my best," I said with a smirk.

"I am serious Jack, be careful," he said sounding serious now.

"I know North...I know," I said.

...

I am flying over Burgess, I can hear the school bell ring and kids all yelling that the school day is over. It's snowing and some kids are slipping around on the ice. There laughing even though they are falling on top of each other. I see one boy walking by himself, it could be Jamie, but I couldn't tell. I swoop down to get a closer look at who it might be. It is Jamie, but he looks different, he is wearing glasses. I fly down and land on the fence next to him.

"Hey Jamie, I am back," I said excitingly.

"Oh, hey Jack," he said with a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo and what's up with the glasses?" I asked

"Jack there is something I need talk to you about," he said.

"Oh, alright kiddo, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Well lets sit down, before I tell you," he said.

"Um...okay, what is this about?" I asked.

"It's about the glasses," he said.

His face was sad, but yet still lacked emotion. He could tell that I was worried and indeed I was. I was so worried it felt my heart would burst out of my chest. We sat down on the fence and he explained everything.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He came over and sat down next to me on the fence, his face lacked emotion still. My heart was still pounding so fast I thought it might burst.

"Jack, about the glasses; the reason I have the glasses is because I...I," he said, stopping before he finished.

"Yes, what about the glasses?" I asked.

"Jack, I...am going bli...blind," he said, sobbing.

I felt my heart stop a second and it felt like the whole world froze, time seem to move slowly. There was silence, nothing made a sound. Jamie's mouth was moving, but I could not hear him. It was like that for what felt like an eternity, until suddenly I could hear again.

"Jack...Jack?" Jamie called.

"How...why?" I asked in shock.

"It is some kind of condition, it is very rare to occur in kids, but there are some cases, like mine," he said.

"Are you going to go completely blind and how long do you have if you do?" I asked worryingly.

"I am going to go completely blind, I have a year before I am," he said sobbing and putting his head down.

I reached over, grabbed him, and held him tightly. My heart was in so much pain and my lungs were so tight it was hard to breath.

"Jack, what if since I can't see you I stop believing? If I stop believing I won't be able to hear you," he said.

"Jamie, remember what I told you when I was leaving for the North pole when we defeated pitch?" I asked.

"I think so, that seems like so long ago," he said.

"Do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Well then it is not any different, you will believe in me for as long as you want to," I said with a smirk.

"Okay Jack, thanks I feel a little better now," he said, hugging me tighter.

"Jamie, is there no treatment for this condition?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's very expensive and the insurance will not cover any of it," he said frowning.

"Insurance?" I asked, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"Oh Jack, It's hard for me to explain what insurance is, lets just say it is important," he said.

"Um, okay, but I really think you should teach me about it sometime," I said.

"Sure, another time," he said with a sigh.

"So...what are you going to do?" I asked frowning.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm going blind and I can't do anything about it," he said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do," I said.

"You are doing something, you're making me feel better," he said smiling.

I hugged him and thought about how he could possibly stop believing in me. Would he if he could not see me? If he did, what would I do? I would be lost, Jamie is just too special to me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay Jamie, I have a plan," I said.

"What's that?" he asked, wiping tears from his face.

"I am going to spend the whole season of winter with you, only you and nobody else," I said smiling.

"Wha...really?" He asked.

"Yes, you deserve it, and don't worry, everything is going to be okay," I said.

"Alright, what should we do today?" He asked.

"Um...lets build a snowman. How's that sound? I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" He said excitedly.

"Alright lets go, we don't have much time left in the day," I said.

Jamie and I ran off to his house, we arrived 5 minutes later. Jamie went inside and put his bookbag away. I could hear his mom talking to him, but the conversation was muffled. She was talking softly and calmly. I could make out a few words here and there, like sweet heart and honey, but nothing of importance. After what felt like 20 minutes the conversation ended and I could hear Jamie coming to the door. He came out with a smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo, what took so long?" I asked.

"My mom was just having a conversation with me, about my glasses, school, and such," he said still smiling.

"Oh, okay. Well we still have some time left to play," I said.

"Alright, lets build a snowman," he said.

We went to his backyard and got started. I started rolling the base of the snowman while Jamie rolled the midsection of the snowman. I got the base done, but Jamie was having problems with the midsection, so I came over to see what was wrong. He did not look up to see what I came over for.

"Hey Jamie, what's wrong, do you need my help? I asked.

He did not look up and it seemed like he did not hear me, so I went down on my knees and asked him again.

"Jamie, do you need my help?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry Jack...um yeah I could use some help," he said.

I came around to where he was and helped roll the now big snowball over to where I had the base ready. His ball was actually bigger so we used his as a base. We both lifted mine up and on top of the base. We both looked at each other with pride looking at how perfect the snowman looked so far. We both bent down and started working on a head for our perfect snowman. Jamie quickly got up and went inside to get a carrot, two buttons, and a scarf. From inside his house I heard a fumble which made me worry. I heard his mom scream at the top of her lungs. I got up and ran to go inside, but then quickly realised I can't, I can't go inside.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I waited outside, hoping Jamie was okay, hoping he was not hurt. Suddenly I heard an ambulance...in the distance, it was coming down the street now, rounding the corner to Jamie's house. I stood there for a minute, not able to move, not able to think. They stopped in front of the house, and both paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and went around to the back to get a stretcher. I still could not move or think...I was motionless, paralyzed. As they came up to the door they walked through me and knocked. Jamie's mom opened the door, tears rolling down her face. I could feel my heart being crush, like somebody was squeezing it and it was going to pop. One of the paramedics helped her aside, while the other rolled in the stretcher. I rushed inside before he closed the door. I looked around for Jamie, but I did not see him. Then I looked around the corner into the kitchen...his body laid there, motionless. There was a pool of blood on the floor under his head and there was a towel supporting it. I looked at him carefully; his chest was rising and falling. I sighed in relief...he was alive, but he looked seriously injured. The paramedics came in and I stepped back while they tended to Jamie. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Jamie's mom was sitting on the couch, sobbing. I came over and sat down next to her, wishing she could see me, so I could give her a hug and tell her everything is going to be okay. I sat there for a while, but then the paramedics came out of the kitchen. Jamie was strapped on the stretcher, with the one paramedic using a pump to give him air. The other paramedic came over and sat on the other side of Jamie's mom. She looked up at him; he began to speak.

"Your son is going to be okay, he just lost a lot of blood, but he will be just fine," he said in a calming voice.

"Thank you...thank you," she said between sobs.

"You're welcome ma'am. Do you want to ride in the back of the ambulance with your son...?" He asked.

"Jamie, my son's name is Jamie and yes I would like to," she said.

"Before we do that, I just have one question. What happened?" He asked.

"Well I am not completely sure. I heard him come inside, then suddenly I heard a crash. I was up stairs, so I rushed down to see what had happened and found Jamie on the floor," she said.

"I see, alright lets go ma'am," he said.

They got up and walked towards the door, the other paramedic was already out the door and halfway to the ambulance. Both paramedics hoisted up the stretcher. Then the paramedic came over and help Jamie's mom up into the ambulance. I jumped up and into the ambulance before they shut the doors. They took off with the sirens blaring loudly. I looked over at Jamie laying motionless on the stretcher. I walked over and touched his arm, he was warm, I could still feel warmth, but now it is stronger than ever. I sat down next to Jamie's mom and just watched her for a while. She was not sobbing anymore, but she had the most worried look on her face that I have ever seen. Besides my little sister when we were on the ice those 300 years ago. After 10 minutes in the ambulance we finally arrived at the hospital were the paramedics rushed Jamie out of the ambulance and into the busy halls of the hospital, slamming through doors with a doctor beside them. I tried to keep up as best as I could, but as they enter a room the door closes on me. I would open it, but I don't want to be discovered. I wait outside, heart beating 100 beats a second, wondering what's going, wondering if Jamie is okay. Finally I see a nurse come out of the room and I rush inside. I see Jamie lying in bed, with tubes in his nose and mouth. Jamie's mom his holding his hand sitting in a chair next to him. She had her head down, so I could not see her expression. She looked up at me. I paused...she kept looking straight at me.

"Huh...guess it was nothing," she said, looking up.

"For a second there I thought you saw me," I said.

"Hello, who's there?" She asked, looking up again.

"Hello?" I said.

She looked straight at me now, with her mouth wide open. I looked right into her eyes and I could tell...she could see me.

"Are...are you who I think you are?" She asked.

I tried to talk, but I was still in shock she could see me. I came over by her side and tried to talk to her again.

"Yes, I am Jack Frost and I am Jamie's guardian," I said with a smile.

"I can't believe my eyes, you really are here," she said, reaching out to touch me hand.

She touched my hand, but pulled back quickly because of how cold I was.

"Ah, you're so cold," she said.

"Oh sorry, I should have warned you," I said smirking.

"It's fine, I just didn't think you would be that cold," she said.

"Yeah, Jamie said when he hugged me the first time," I said, looking over at Jamie.

"So, why Jamie? Why are you his guardian?" She asked.

"Well he was the first kid to ever see me. It had been 300 years and nobody had ever seen me, besides other guardians. Also I had a little sister before I became Jack Frost and he reminds me of her, " I said.

"Wait, you were somebody else before you became Jack Frost? Who were you?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know much, besides that I was a pretty normal teenage boy, but I walked around without shoes for some reason. I don't know my last name or who my parents were," I said.

"Well maybe we could find out in the town records?" She asked.

"What...I never thought of that. Would the records go back that far?" I asked, excited.

"Maybe, I don't know, I could probably check. How did you become Jack Frost?" She asked.

"Well I fell through the ice at the pond across from your house," I said.

"Hm...I might be able to find death records from that time. Do you remember what year possibly? She asked.

"No...I don't remember," I said, frowning.

"Well thats alright...It's still a start," she said.

"Oh, so what is Jamie's condition?" I asked concerned.

"Well...it...it's not too good," she said.

I looked into her eyes and could tell she was about to cry. I bent down onto my knees. I leaned forward to give her a hug. She did not resist and I could tell she really wanted and needed a hug.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, what is wrong exactly?" I asked.

"He...he is in a comma and he might have brain damage," she said.

"What...when he come out of the comma?" I asked.

"They don't know, he could come out in 5 days, 6 months...or 3 years," she said.

I started to veer off topic trying to keep my mind off of all of this. I started to ask her the question I have been wanting the ask the seconded she saw me.

"So, you believe in me?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Yes, of course...I always have," she said smiling.

"Then why did you tell Jamie I was just an expression?" I asked.

"I...I didn't want him to know I believed in you. I was too embarrassed," she said, putting her head down in guilt.

"Oh...I...um, never mind," I said, not wanting to upset her more than she already was.

"I'm sorry, I should have just told him," she said.

"No, no...it's okay; I get where you're coming from," I said.

"So, what do you think...when will he wake up?" I asked, looking over at Jamie and back at her.

"I don't know...I just hope it's soon. I don't know what I would do without him," she said.

"I know what you mean, he is very special to me," I said.

"So, Jack...why can I suddenly see you now?" She asked.

"Well, I am becoming more human now," I said.

"What...how...why?" She asked, looking more confused than I was.

"Well I don't know how, but the reason I am becoming more human is because of Jamie," I said.

"What do you mean because of Jamie?" She asked.

"Well since I became closer to a human, very close, I became more human," I said.

"I see, so who told you this?" She asked.

"North of course, who else?" I said.

"Who's North?" She asked.

"Oh right, I mean Santa. We guardians call him North," I explained.

"What do you mean by we guardians?" She asked.

"You have a lot of questions, but I meant Jamie and I. Jamie's a guardian too," I said.

"Wait...what?" She asked, with a puzzled look.

"I consider Jamie a guardian. He helped us defeat the Boogeyman, or as we call him PITCH," I said.

"Alright, I think I should rest. I need to soak all this in," She said.

"Alright, I am going to get the other guardians. I will be back as fast as the wind will take me," I said, with a smirk.

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. A nurse looked up, puzzled. She got up and went over to the door and peaked inside. She shrugged and went back over to her desk and sat down. I walked down the hall, peaking into patient's rooms. I saw a girl, about Jamie's age sleeping. She had no hair, which surprised me. I walked into the room and came over to the side of her bed. I touched her arm and she awoke, scared and surprised. She looked up at me in joy.

"It's you, Jack Frost!" She screamed.

"Shhh...yes it's me. What's your name sweetheart?" I asked.

"My name's Allie," she said calmly, smiling.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Okay I guess, just had chemo," she said.

"What do you have?" I asked, frowning.

"Leukemia," she said.

"Oh, well want some cheering up?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, just watch, you will love this," I said, smiling at her.

I walked over to the window, turned around and looked back at her.

"What is your favorite animal sweety?" I asked.

"Oh, I just love tigers," she said joyfully.

I blew cold air onto the window causing it to frost up. I started to draw the shape of the tiger. The head, nose, legs, body, paws, and so on. Once I was done I stepped out of the way and showed her my finished drawing.

"That's it Jack?" She asked, puzzled.

"No, of course not. Just watch," I said smirking.

I used all the power I could posses and pulled the drawing out of the window. It chuffed and started running over to her. It was not attacking, but playing. She reached up and petted it, it purred and rubbed its head on her hand. Suddenly it started climbing up and up, then...POOF. Glowing sparkles fell from the ceiling, as she laughed. I smiled from her laughter; I felt somewhat better knowing I just cheered up a sick little girl. Who did not deserve any of this, being stuck in a hospital, sick, and going through chemo.

"Ha ha ha! Thanks Jack, you're amazing," She said, laughing and smiling.

"Your welcome Allie, just remember. Don't stop believing," I said.

"I won't," she said.

"Alright, well sorry I have to go now," I said, waving goodbye.

"Wait, can I have a hug first?" She asked, reaching out her arms.

I walked over to her and she grabbed me tightly. I felt how warm she was and I smiled. She shivered and pulled away slowly.

"Sorry about that, spirit of winter," I said.

"I know, it's okay. It's worth it," she said smiling.

I waved goodbye and so did she. I walked out of the room and back down the hall towards the exit. Once I got to the exit the doors opened, which never happened before. Both of the nurses looked up from their cups of steaming coffee, and looked over in my direction for a few seconds. They just shrugged and went back to drinking their coffee. I ran out quickly and took off into the cold winter sky.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I swoop down into the window, blowing in snow and cold air. I run over to North's workshop. He is concentrating on carving a car out of ice. I walk over to him to tell him the bad news.

"North I need to talk to you...it's important," I said.

He stops and turns around to give me his full attention. He could tell it was not good by the way I said it.

"Jack, what is it? What's going on?" He asked.

"It's not good. Jamie...he...he's hurt. He is in the hospital," I said, struggling to get my words out.

"Why, what happened?" He asked, concerned.

"He somehow fell and hit his head, I'm not sure how though," I said.

"Well, what's his condition?" He asked.

"Not good, he is in a coma and may have brain damage," I said, on the edge of crying.

"Well, is he going to wake up?" He asked.

"They don't know. He could wake up in a few days, a few weeks, or a few years," I said, sobbing lightly.

"Well, we have to notify the other guardians of this," he said.

"Alright, are we all going to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"Of course, we just have to let them know," he said.

"Should we take the slay?" I asked.

"Oh...um, that might be a slight problem," he said in a higher pitched voice.

"Why, what wrong with the slay?" I asked, raising a brow.

"It's under repairs right now," he said.

"Alright, well we will sort this out when the other guardians are here," I said.

"Alright, I'll call the guardians," he said.

North walks out of the room. I didn't see what he was doing in the other room, but I heard him pull some lever. I walk over to the window, there are lights in the sky like the aurora borealis. It was so beautiful that I did not want to stop looking out the window.

"Jack, get in here!" North yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said disappointedly.

I left the window and walked out into the main room. North was by the Globe looking at the lights. He was pointing at Burgess, I looked at him for a seconded.

"Jack, a light just went out," he said.

"What, who could it have been?" I asked, concerned.

"Jack, go to Jamie; make sure everything is okay and I will tell the rest of the guardians what's up," he said.

"But North, shouldn't I tell them?" I asked.

"Just go, I'll tell them. Go!" He said.

I ran over to one of the windows and took off. I flew through the air as fast as the wind would take me, determined to get to Burgess as fast as I could. So many things were going through my mind. Was Jamie okay? Why did a light go out? Will I ever get to talk to Jamie again? My thoughts were so cluttered, I could not think straight. I was over Burgess now, flying over the town square. I fly towards the hospital, all awhile my mind is still racing. I land in front of the hospital and run inside. The nurse do not look up from their desk, she is on the phone. I see a bunch of people down the hall scrambling towards Jamie's room. This is it, my best friend is...gone.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I rush down the hall to see what is going on. I thought they were going into Jamie's room, but I was mistaken. It was that little girl's room...Allie's room. I was heartbroken, but relieved at the sametime. My eyes started to tear up and I was sobbing. I walked into the room and looked at her; she was so peaceful. The nurses were taking out her tubes and one leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. I went to touch her hand, but I went right through it. Now that she was gone I could not touch her. My eyes were still filled with tears and my heart was wrenching. The pain was overwhelming, so I had to leave the room. I couldn't dwell on the present though, I had to see...see if Jamie was okay. I quickly walked down the hall to Jamie's room and opened the door. Jamie's mom was asleep, but woke up when she heard me.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Fine I guess, the doctor said he is doing fine," she said.

"A little girl down the hall just passed away. Her name was Allie," I said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...did you know her well?" She asked.

"Not really, but before I left the hospital I cheered her up a bit. Now...now she is gone," I said shedding a tear.

"Oh Jack, you did a wonderful thing. You made her feel better when no one else could," she said smiling.

"I know, I just wish she would have had longer," I said.

"It was just her time to go, that's just how things are in life," she said.

"I guess," I said.

I had a flashback...to the time I was on the ice with my sister Emma. She had that scared look in her eyes. The ice cracks and I fall in...hearing the last thing she said to me. Jack...the cold water hits me and my vision fades. Just before I pass out, I see the moon shining brightly.

"Jack...Jack, are you okay?" Jamie's mom asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I said.

"Well the doctor said some more good news while you were gone. He said Jamie will probably come out of the comma soon," she said.

"I thought you said the doctor was not sure when he would wake up?" I asked with a confused look.

"I know, but he says his vitals are look very good and there is a good possibility he will wake up soon," she said.

"How soon could he wake up?" I asked.

"In just a few days," she said.

"Oh, so when are the other guardians going to get here?" She asked.

"They should be here soon, not exactly sure, but just so you know, you won't be able to see them," I said.

"Oh, that's right," she says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could," I said.

"Oh, it's fine," she said.

I could hear North and the rest of the Guardians down the hall, making tons of noise which annoyed me.

"Hey, I will be right back," I said to Jamie's mom.

I went over to the door and opened it; I rushed out down the hall angrily. I could see North and the rest talking to each other. Bunny and North were arguing about something to do with Easter and Christmas...as usual. Tooth and Sandy were kind of talking to each other. I use the word talking loosely because...well you know, Sandy can't talk. I was getting close to them now, but they did not notice me. Finally, when I was about 50 feet from them, I gave it to em.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

They all stopped and looked at me with a confused look. They seemed upset...upset with themselves. Bunny was actually looking at me with a scared look on his face. I had never seen that before from him...he never looked at me like that.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I said, ashamed.

"No, no we're sorry," said Tooth.

"We were talking too loud, it's our fault," said North.

"I'm sorry Jack...it was mean of us to do that," Bunny said.

My eyes started to tear up and I couldn't hold back any longer. I quickly ran past them and out the sliding doors. I was mad and upset, not with them, not with anybody. I was mad that I could not do anything to save that little girl, and it's not fair. I swoop down and land on top of a someone's house. I look down and see a bunch of teenage girls awing over a picture of someone. I jump down behind them to see what they are looking at. I walk up quietly behind them, not purposely, and peek at what they are looking at. The one in the front looks up and stares at me with her mouth dropped. The others turn around to see what she is looking at. The one with the picture drops it on the ground, it lands face down. I go to pick it up, but one of them stops me.

"Wait, don't pick it up," she said.

"Why, it's just a picture?" I said.

"I am begging you, just don't look at it," she said.

"Alright, I will just pick it up and hand it to you," I said.

I reached down and picked it up, without turning it over of course. I reached out and handed it to the one girl. She was wearing a yellow hoodie and had a duck backpack on. She had blond hair, that I could almost consider yellow. The picture stayed stretched out on my hand for a while, until she finally reached out and grabbed it. I gave them all a smirk and the one in the back fainted. The other two just kept staring at me like I was some god. I finally got a little uncomfortable and started to talk.

"So, what are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Victoria, but my friends call me ducky," the one in front said.

"Um...um my name is Geneva," the shorter one on the left said.

"My name is Tyler," the one on the right said.

"And the one that fainted?" I asked, nodding my head at the poor girl on the ground.

"Oh, that's Mally," Geneva said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah she'll be fine," Tyler said.

"So why did she faint like that?" I asked.

"Um...why do you think? You're Jack Frost! You're the ultimate fangirls dream," Victoria said.

"I am, well...wait, what's a fangirl?" I asked.

"Really Jack, you don't know what a fangirl is? A fangirl is a girl that is a fan of someone or something," Victoria said.

"Oh, I get it fangirl, so what is that picture anyway?" I asked.

"Um...it's kind of embarrassing, I would rather not say," Victoria said.

"Okay, I will respect that," I said.

"So you really are real? We knew you were, but we never thought we would ever see you," Victoria said.

"Yep, I'm as real as it gets. I never knew I had fans your age, I thought after being a teen you would not believe in me," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes there a lot of us. My friend Dylan is a big fan of yours, he draws you sometimes and wishes he could see you," Victoria said.

"Is he, well where does he live, maybe I could drop by sometime?" I asked.

"Really?He lives just down the street in a blueish green house, you won't miss it," she said, pointing down the street.

"Alright, when I get a chance I will go visit him," I said, smiling.

I got a sad look on my face, and Victoria could tell something was up. I tried my best to hide it, but failed. She came up to me and stretched out her arms to give me a hug. I leaned forward and took the hug.

"What's wrong Jack, you just got a really sad look on your face?" She asked.

"Well, do you know Jamie Bennett?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Well, he is in the hospital now...in a coma," I said shedding a tear.

"What! What happened? Is he okay?" She asked.

"He somehow fell and hit his head," I said squeezing her tighter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack, I heard him talk about you. I just thought maybe he had dreams about seeing you," She said.

"That's not all, while I was at the hospital there was this little girl Allie. I saw her in her room, she was asleep, but I came in her room. I accidentally woke her up, but she was happy to see me. She looked a little sad, so I cheered her up. I had left the hospital for a while and when I got back she had...passed," I said sobbing in her arms.

"Wait, Allie? Did she have leukemia?" She asked in a very concerned tone.

"Yes, why? Did you know her?" I asked.

"No...no, it can't be true...it can't!" She said, sobbing loudly.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" I asked, look straight at her.

"She...she was my baby sister," she said with tears flowing violently down her face.

"Oh my god, I...I don't know what to say. I am so sorry Victoria, she was a wonderful person," I said, hugging her tighter now.

She released from my hug and ran over to her friends. They were all crying and Molly was just waking up. She saw them and quickly got up to see what was wrong. They all told her and she started crying too. I could not hold back my pain any longer. My eyes started to puff up and tears came violently rushing out. They all looked at me and came up and surrounded me in a group hug .I know it sounds so cliche, but that is what happened. After that something happened, something I did not expect.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There was dreamsand...dreamsand all around us, snowflakes, bunnies, ponies, and all sorts of things were in the sand. Sandy was above us on his sand cloud looking down smiling. We all looked up, they could see him too.

"Sandy!" I cheered.

"The Sandman..." the girls all said.

"Yep, he exist too," I said with a smile.

We all stopped hugging and Sandy came floating down to eye level with Victoria and I. A heart in sand appeared above his head, which brought a smile to all of our faces. Now that I am telling this it sounds so cheesy, but like I said, it's what happened.

"Hey Sandy...thanks for that," I said, smiling.

He smiled and made a hat out of sand and tipped the hat. He began to float off, and the girls and I watched him...float away.

Now that he was gone all of the girls were looking at me.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Molly asked.

"To be honest...I don't know," I said with a frown.

"So, she really is gone?" Victoria asked.

"Yes...I'm so sorry," I said in a soft, kind voice.

"What was the last thing she said?" Victoria asked.

"She just said it's worth it. I had given her a hug before I left that made her shiver, so that's the last thing she said to me," I said.

"Oh, okay," Victoria said.

"Victoria, Molly and I are here for you," Geneva said.

"So I am," I said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys, but I think I want to go home now. I need to see if my mom and dad know yet, plus I am really tired," Victoria said, yawning.

"You want us to walk you home?" Geneva asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I will talk to you all soon," Victoria said.

"Alright, I'm going to go. I will hopefully talk to you all sometime again," I said.

"Bye Jack," they all said.

I took off into the sky towards the hospital. I had to go see what was up with the rest of the guardians. I was almost to the hospital when suddenly I felt something in my chest. My heart was warm, it had never felt this way before. I knew...knew something good had happened. I flew down and landed in front of the hospital and ran through the doors and down the hall. I finally was at Jamie's room. I was hesitant to open the, but the anticipation was killing me...so I opened it. I heard his voice and immediately my heart got even warmer.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled with excitement.

I started to tear up, I was so happy to hear my best friend's voice again. I ran up and gave him a huge hug, squeezing him tightly. Something was different though, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jamie, something is different about you, what is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean Jack? I am not any different than before?" he asked.

"I know something is different about you, something has changed," I said.

"I don't think it is me that has changed Jack...I think it's you," he said, pointing at me.

"Jack...go look in the mirror," Tooth said.

I walked over to the mirror and look at myself. Jamie was right, it wasn't him that had changed...it was me. I stumbled back in shock like the air was knocked out of me. I could not believe it...it can't be, it just can't. That was the last thing I remember...before blacking out.

...

So you know all about me by now. You know why and how I became Jack Frost. You know my past life...well as much as I know at least. Life does crazy things sometimes, like making a teenage boy able to control weather. I don't know why I was chosen not to be seen by anyone for 300 years, but I do know that when I was first seen...my dream had been fulfilled. Being Jack Frost is hard, but not being seen by anyone for 300 years is even harder.

...

I heard his voice again, it's frantic and scared. My vision is slowly fading back in, but it is blurry. I heard everyone's voices around me, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Jamie's Mom. It was so loud my head started to hurt. Suddenly it all went quiet, but I could hear a faint voice, a voice I recognised. It was my little sisters voice, she was yelling my name...Jack. I awoke finally, I was warm and I could feel someone holding my hand.

"Jamie, is that you?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay Jack?" He asked.

"I think so kiddo, what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out after you looked in the mirror," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um, why don't you look for yourself? I'll help you over there," he said.

I took the blanket off of me and he helped me up. We took small steps over towards the mirror. My heart was beating fast and I was starting to breath heavily. Why did I faint? What was so bad that would make me faint? These questions went through my mind so fast I could not dwell on them.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jamie stands me in front of the mirror and steps back. I open my eyes and I look straight at myself. Half my hair is...is brown, like it used to be. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I didn't know what to say...I was motionless. There was a solid five minutes of silence, then Jamie started to say something.

"Jack, why is this happening?" He asked.

"I am becoming more human like, but I didn't think it would go this far," I said.

"This is amazing Jack, I have never seen anything like this before," North said.

"How far will it go?" Could my hair completely turn brown?" I asked.

"I know as much as you do Jack, but if I was to guess I would say no. You can only become half mortal, so only half of your hair can turn brown," North said.

"What about my eyes? Will one turn brown?" I asked.

"Like I said Jack, I know as much as you, but that is a possibility," North said.

"I look so weird now, with half my hair brown and the other half silver," I said.

"I don't know, I think you look even more cute than before," Tooth said.

"Oh, so you think I am cute," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh...um, never mind," she said.

I turned around to look at Jamie's expression. It was hard to read, but I think he was in shock. I walked over to him and knelt down.

"Jamie, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh...um, nothing. I was just thinking about something," he said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was thinking about my eyes and what we could do about it," he said.

"I thought you said there was nothing we could do about it?" I asked with a confused look.

"Well...um, I lied. I was just too scared to tell you," he said.

"What do you mean scared?" I asked.

"I would have to have major surgery on my eyes to fix the problem, and there is a high chance that something could go wrong," he said.

"How high of a chance?" I asked.

"About a 75 percent chance," he said.

"Oh, so what does your mom think?" I asked.

"She doesn't want me to do it," he said.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Jack...I'm scared," he said.

"Well, it's your choice whether or not to do it," I said.

"I am going to think about it, but it just sounds too risky," he said.

"Every choice has a risk Jamie, it's your choice whether or not to take it," I said.

What happened next I did not expect, and it was bad...very bad.

I heard commotion in the hall, footsteps frantic, nurses yelling for help. I got up and walked away from Jamie to see what all the commotion was about. I opened the door and stuck my head out. Down the hall pass Jamie's room was nurses frantically wheeling down a patient. I couldn't see who it was, but I had a feeling it was somebody I knew. How did I know this? I have no clue...it was just a feeling. Finally, a doctor joined them, asking them basic questions. I ran down the hall, I had to know who it was...I had to. Who could it be...who? That question ran through my mind over and over again as I got closer. Finally, I was beside the stretcher looking down at the patient. My heart immediately sank; I couldn't believe it was her, of all people.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was Victoria! The doctor asked what was wrong with her and one of the nurses said she had tried to commit suicide.

"Her mother and father said she had slit her throat," the nurse said.

I could see that now; there was blood all around her neck. It made me gag, so I had to walk away. I walked past Jamie's room and down to the waiting room. I saw what I thought to be Victoria's parents. They were sitting, close together. Victoria's mom was crying in his arms and he had the saddest look you could ever see on a person's face.

"Walter, we can't lose another one of our...our babies, we already lost one, we're not...not losing another," Victoria's mom said, in between sobs.

"I know Sharon...I know," he said.

"What if she doesn't make? What if...," Sharon said, interrupted kindly by Walter.

"Honey, she is a strong girl, she will make it through this. I am sure of it," he said.

"Really? I wish I could be that sure," she said.

I walked over and sat down a few seats from them. I looked up at the clock and just watched it for half an hour, watched it go tick...tick...tick. Then, North walked into the waiting room.

"Jack, what happened, you never came back?" he asked.

"Something happened, something I don't want to talk about," I said in a somber tone.

"Alright Jack, but come back soon, Jamie wants to see you," he said.

He walked out of the waiting room and down the hall. I sat there for a few more minutes, but got up and left after thinking about how worried Jamie and the rest of the guardians must be. I looked back over my shoulder at Victoria's parents, Sharon was still sobbing and Walter still had a very sad look on his face. Why does this keep happening? I kept asking myself as I walked to Jamie's room. Why does everybody I love keep dying? This question just kept repeating in my head, over and over again. Finally, I was to Jamie's room, I walked in, but something was not right. Everybody was staring at me, almost as if they were looking at a ghost.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked.

"Um...Jack, you better...just look in the mirror," Jamie said.

"Really, what changed now? Is one of my eyes brown now?" I asked with a smirk.

"I think you should just look for yourself," Jamie said.

I had started to make my way to the mirror, but suddenly my head began to hurt. My vision got really blurry, and I couldn't walk straight. Suddenly everything went black. I awoke to the warmth of a soft blanket on me, but I didn't hear anything; nobody's voice, nothing. I had opened my eyes and lifted my head up to look around. I was still in the hospital. I looked beside me, in the hospital bed laid Jamie, and everyone was crowded around the bed. They all had depressed looks on their faces, but Jamie's mom and Tooth were crying. I got up to see what was wrong. North looked over and saw that I had woken up.

"Jack I'm...so sorry," he said.

"What are you talking about North?" I asked, concerned.

"Jamie, he's...he's gone," he said.

"What! What happened?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"He had a seizure," he said.

"What! No no no! That can't be...it can't! I said, with tears gushing from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack...I don't know what to say," he said.

"I...I...I have to go," I said, getting on my feet.

"Jack wait...," he said, but I interrupted him.

"Just leave me alone," I said, wiping my eyes with my hoodie sleeve.

I ran for the door and swung it open. A bright light filled the room and blinded me. I covered my eyes with my hand.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I heard a voice yelling my name from within the blinding light. It sounded like my sister...Emma. It really was her voice. I could see now, I was in what I think is our house. I am seeing out of my own eyes, but I am not in control.

"Jack, come on! I want to go ice skating," she said.

"Alright alright, I'm coming," I said.

"Be careful you two," mom said.

I chuckle. "We will," I said.

She closed the door behind us. I looked back and I could see her peeking through the window. I gave her a smirk, she walked away from the window. Suddenly I was on the pond again. I was about to fall through the ice, I heard the ice crack...and I fell through. I heard her voice scream my name, but I was gone. Now I could see her though, I was in the sky, but not really, I just have that view...strange. She cried for a few minute, but then she started yelling for mom. Mom came running out, but dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Emma, what's wrong, what's going on? Where's Jack?" She asked.

"Mom, he...he fell through the ice," Emma said.

"What? We need to get your father," mom said.

"Dad! Dad!," Emma yelled.

"Richard! We need you!" Mom said.

He came bursting out the door and ran over to mom. He looked over at Emma then back to mom.

"What honey, what's the problem?" He asked, frantically.

"It's Jack, he fell through the ice. You need to get him out," mom said.

"When did he fall in?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, why?" Emma asked.

"Oh honey, it's too late. He is already gone by now," he said.

"What? No...no! He can't be! You have to go get him," mom said.

"That pond is 10 feet deep. He would be at the bottom by now. I would freeze to death before I could reach him," he said.

"My...baby is gone," mom said while sobbing.

"I can't believe my only son is g...gone," dad said, shedding a tear.

"Daddy, please get him back," Emma said, crying loudly.

"Emma, I can't. I would freeze down there too," dad said.

"Honey, get off the ice before you fall in too,' mom said.

Emma slowly got up and off the ice. She ran towards mom and grabbed her in a hug. Dad walked over and hug both of them. They were all crying,except for dad. I guess to be strong for them both.

"He...saved me," Emma said between sobs.

"Oh honey, he did a wonderful thing. He will rest in peace knowing you are safe," Dad said.

"How will he know?" Emma asked.

"He will know, don't worry about that," Mom said.

A blinding white light filled my vision, I heard a voice...in panic. The voice is familiar, but it's not of a child. A soft sweet voice, quirky, even in panic. It's Tooth, I fully recognize it now.

"Jack, Jack, wake up! Please wake up," Tooth said.

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was slowly coming back.I looked up at her, then at my hand, she was holding it. I gave her a smirk and she smiled.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out again, something else has changed Jack. Something about you," she said.

"Wait, where's Jamie?" I asked frantically.

"He's gone Jack," she said.

"What? No...no," I said.

"Oh no, not that kind of gone, he just went to the bathroom," she said.

"Oh, you scared me for a minute," I said.

"Jack, you better come look in the mirror," she said.

"Okay, but I better not pass out," I said with a chuckle.

She helped me up, but I was fine enough to walk on my own, so she just stayed where she was. I looked into the mirror and didn't notice the change at first, but then I saw it. My skin, it was pinker than it was before, but still a little pale. I heard the door click from behind me and I turned back. Jamie came through the door with a smile. I swung around and ran over to him. I grabbed him in a hug, he looked at me like was crazy.

"Jack, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought you were gone kiddo," I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When I had passed out, I had a dream that you had died," I said.

"Wait, what? I thought you couldn't dream?" He asked.

He was right, I had never had dreams as Jack Frost. The only time I had really had anything like a dream was when I found out my past from the memories in my teeth.

"You're right, I guess that's part of the change I am going through," I said.

"Well, hopefully you don't get a dream like that again," he said.

"Yeah, it was so horrible," I said.

Victoria, I had to go see how she is doing. I was walking away from Jamie, but then something made me think. I turned back to face Jamie, a question popped into my head.

"Jamie, will you still believe in me, even when you get older?" I asked.

"Of course Jack," he said, smiling.

I gave him a smile, turned back, and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to the waiting room. I turned my head to look in the other patient's rooms. They all were either middle aged or elderly. I got to the waiting room and Victoria's parents were still sitting, waiting to hear from the doctor. Well, at least I hoped they were. Suddenly, a doctor walked through me. He stood a few feet from Victoria's parents, they both looked up at him.

"Are you Victoria's parents?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Sharon said.

"Well, I have some news," he said.

"Yes, what is it? Is Victoria going to be okay?" Walter asked.

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this, but..." he said, but stopping before telling them.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Your daughter, Victoria, is going to be fine, but I must tell you that, when she slit her throat, she cut her vocal cords. Don't worry though, they were not completely cut, so they can heal on their own. She just can't talk for 6 months. ," the doctor said.

"Oh that is horrible. Is there any type of surgery to have it fixed now and when can we go see her? " Sharon said.

"There is surgery available, but it is very risky and we do not recommend it. You can see her right now if you like, but she is sleeping," the doctor said.

"Well, alright," Walter said.

The doctor, Sharon, and Walter had left the waitng room. I followed them down the hall towards intensive care, but suddenly they took a right into a room. The door was open so I was able to walk in undetected. I could see them gathered around the bed, Victoria's bed. There was a long pause then the doctor broke the silence.

"We are going to be transferring her to the Psychiatric section in the hospital," the doctor said.

"Wait, what?" Both Sharon and Walter said.

"Well, she tried to commit suicide, so we have to have a Psychiatric doctor keep an eye on her. She can't be released until we can see that she is better," he said.

"Oh, how long can that take, for her to get better?" Sharon asked.

"It could take a few weeks or a few months, hard to say exactly," he said.

"Well, alright, do we have to sign anything?" Walter asked.

"Ah, yes. Here," the doctor said handing them a clip board with a form attached.

They had both read the form and signed off. They had both looked at each other with pain in their eyes. I was glad to hear she was going to be okay, but it made my heart ache to see them look at each other like that.

"Alright, she is going to be asleep for the rest of the night. I recommend you two go home and get some rest yourselves," the doctor said.

"Oh no, we are not leaving her side. Isn't that right honey," Sharon said look at Walter.

"Yeah, we'll just sleep here," Walter said.

"Well, alright, a nurse will be coming in every 2 hours to check on her, and in the morning she will be transferred to Psychiatric care," the doctor said.

"Alright, thank you doctor," Sharon said.

I turned and walked out of the room, pondering everything that had just happened. Victoria was going to be under PSYCHIATRIC CARE. I understood why, but it just did not feel right. I walked down back to Jamie's room, not really wanting to think about Victoria.

...

I always wondered what my life would have been like if I would not have become Jack Frost. What would I have done, and how long I would have lived for. It's strange, but sometimes I don't miss my old life. It's just memories now, but I often do miss that life. Even if I don't completely know what it was like. You are already know what I miss most from that life...Emma, my little sister. I wish I had more memories of her, but the memories I do have I love. I was a good big brother, and it always makes me feel better knowing that I was.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I walked into Jamie's room, and the doctor was talking to Jamie's mom. She had a happy, but concerned look on her face. I was going to step out, but she gave me a look that meant I could stay I nodded and walked back into the room. The doctor turned around to see what she was looking at, but didn't see I was there.

"Oh, sorry doctor, I thought I heard something," Jamie's mom said.

"It's fine, shall we continue?" He asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"Well, it is safe to say Jamie will be just fine, but on the other hand he has mentioned getting the eye surgery we talked about," he said.

"He did...he wants to go through with it?" She asked.

"Yes, he really wants to have the surgery done," he said.

"Jamie, is this true...do you really want to go through with the surgery?" she asked, looking over at Jamie.

"Yes mom...I do," Jamie said.

"Honey, remember we discussed how dangerous it is? What if it is not a success? You could...die," She said.

"I know mom...I know how dangerous it is, but I want to take the risk. I don't want to be blind the rest of my life. I just don't see how that is living," Jamie said.

"Alright, honey...we will do the surgery," she said.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," the doctor said.

"What is the good news?" Jamie asked.

"We can do the surgery, but the bad news is we can't do it for another 11 months," he said.

"What...11 months?" Jamie's mom said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Well, we can't do it until you are completely blind we can't do it," he said.

"Why is that?" Jamie's mom asked

"It has to do with how the disease works. If we do it before the process is over, then there is a chance it will start over again," he said.

"Oh, I see," she said.

"Also, you do realise that you will have to take special eye drops everyday for the rest of your life?" He asked, looking over at Jamie.

"Okay...I know I want to do this still," Jamie said.

"Alright, let me get the paperwork for your mom," he said, walking out of the room.

"Thank you mom...for letting me do this," Jamie said.

"Your welcome honey, I found out some good news anyway that I was going to tell you," she said.

"I got new health insurance and it will cover most of the costs," she said.

"Oh mom, that is great," he said, hugging her tightly.

I walked towards the bed, Jamie looked over at me and smiled. He had such a warming smile that a tear rolled down my face. I was happy, but also afraid that he could not make it. I gave him a big hug as tight as I could.

"Jack...Jack, you're hurting me," he said in between breaths.

"Oh, sorry kiddo," I said chuckling.

"It's fine, I am just glad that you are here now," he said.

"I will always be here, until you can come home," I said with a smirk.

"Thanks, so did you hear?" He asked.

"Yep, you are going through with the surgery," I said.

"Hey Jack, are you concerned?" he asked.

"A little, but I know you will be fine," I said.

Jamie had looked at me and looked at me. Looking to see what my real emotions were, but he couldn't read me clearly. I wasn't always the easiest person to read.

"Well, that's good," he said while smiling.

To be honest I didn't really know my true emotions. I didn't know if I was scared, happy, or sad; maybe I was a combination of them all.

"Jamie, there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it Jack?" He said, in a concerned tone.

"Oh, it's nothing like that kiddo. I just wanted to tell you that you are very special to me," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Jack, but I already knew that," he said with a chuckle.

"I know, I just haven't ever said it to you," I said.

"Gosh Jack, another eleven months till the surgery. That seems so long from now," he said.

"I know, but that time will fly by...and I will be here to help you through it," I said.

The guardians walked back into the room. They were all smiling and looked happy. Tooth was especially happy, and she flew up to me quickly.

"Jack we heard the news!" She said, excited.

"What news exactly?" I asked.

"The news about Jamie," she said.

"Oh, that he is going through with the eye surgery," I said.

"We'll be here to support you and Jamie, whenever we can," North said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"We heard you Jack, about you getting Jaime through the long 11 months. We are going to let you stay in Burgess for the next ll months," North said, with a jolly smile.

"Wait...what? Wouldn't you need me at the pole?" I asked.

"Hey, we've gone over 300 years without your help. I think we can go 11 months without it," North said.

"I don't know what to say," I said, in shock.

"You don't have to say anything Jack...just enjoy the time with Jamie," North said.

"Thanks you guys," I said with a tear rolling down my face.

Tooth gave me a big hug, then they all gathered around me in a group hug. Jamie jumped out of the bed and ran over to join us. Jamie's mom watched, a single tear ran down her face. All of my friends were in front of me, all except one, Victoria.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Well, there's this girl, Victoria, she is a friend of mine. She is in the hospital right now, and she...," I said, stopping before I could finish.

"What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" Tooth asked with concern.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I don't really want to talk about what happened to her though," I said.

"Well, we understand," North said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Bunny asked.

"I was just too upset about the whole thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner," I said.

"No, it's fine Jack. We understand why you did it," Jamie said.

"Right Bunny?" Jamie said.

"Right," Bunny said.

"Do you want to go and see her?" Jamie asked.

"No...no, I should hangout with you," I said.

"If you really want to Jack, you can go. I don't want to deny you the choice," Jamie said.

"No, it's my choice to be with you right now," I said with a smile.

Right then the doctor walked in. He was holding a clipboard and a nurse was behind him. Before the doctor or nurse could see Jamie was back in bed.

"Alright Jamie, we should discuss when you will be leaving," the doctor said.

"So, when is he able to leave, doctor?" Jamie's mom asked.

"Well, Mrs. Bennett we just need to check his vitals, then he should be free to go tomorrow," he said.

"Alright Judy, I'm ready for you too check Jamie's vitals," he said to the nurse.

The nurse walked over to Jamie and stood beside the bed. She had some kind of instrument in her hand.

"Here Jamie, I just need your arm real quick," she said.

He nodded and she grabbed his arm, then wrapped his arm in some kind of instrument that was hanging on the wall. She started pumping it up then used the instrument to listen to his pulse. That's what North told me afterward. She also looked at a dial on the wall. North said it is for checking your blood pressure.

"Alright Jamie, everything looks good," the nurse said with a smile.

She walked over to the doctor and told him some numbers than he wrote them down. He looked up over at Jamie and Mrs. Bennett.

"Alright, Mrs. Bennett, he is free to go first thing in the morning," he said with a smile.

"Oh great, is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, I just need you to sign this. It's just a form that says we did everything we could and that Jamie is fine," he said handing her the clipboard.

"Alright," she said skimming the form and signing it.

"You're going home kiddo," I said smiling.

"Alright, well I'll just be going and the nurse will be back to check on you in the morning," the doctor said.

The doctor and the nurse left the room. I went over to the extra chair and sat down. I was so tired all of a sudden, so I closed my eyes.

8 hours later...

I heard a voice...but I knew it wasn't Jamie's. It was Jamie's mom, calling my name.

"Jack...Jack, wake up," she said.

I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. I yawned and picked my head up. She smiled and grabbed my hand to help me up.

"Thanks Mrs. Bennett," I said, still dazed.

"It's nothing, you looked like you needed help," she said.

I looked around the room. None of the guardians were there, and neither was Jamie. I looked at her in a confused way. She knew I was wonder where they were at.

"Jamie's in the car, and he said the others went back to the pole," she said.

"Oh, okay then. Lets get out of here," I said.

"Don't you want to check up on your friend Victoria before we leave?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. You both can leave though. I will fly back to your house," I said.

"Well, alright. Take your time, Jamie can wait," she said.

She walked out of the room. I stood there for a while, just thinking about the events that have happened lately. Everything has just been so...bad. Besides Jamie being released from the hospital. I finally walked out of the room and down the hall. I stopped at double doors and looked up to read the sign, "Psychiatric Care".

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I felt weird...about to walk through those doors. It was like I had bricks tied to my legs and I could not move. I had to go through those doors...I had to. Forcing the chains on the bricks to break and free me, I walked through the double doors. As I was walking down the hall, I looked at the room numbers. They had patient's names on them; one patient per room. Which was nice in case someone who didn't believe in me would think that Victoria was completely nuts talking to no one. After walking down the hall looking back and forth for what felt like 10 minutes, I came to her room. "Room 613, Victoria Emerson". I walked in to find Victoria wide awake and watching a TV show. Which looked like to be about dragons and vikings.

"Victoria!" I yelled with excitement.

I walked up to her and gave her a big cold hug. She shivered and I pulled back blushing.

"Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to make you cold," I said with a nervous chuckle.

She smiled and grabbed a whiteboard laying on the table next to her.

"It's alright, I don't mind the cold," she wrote.

"I'm sorry about your vocal cords," I said.

"It's alright, at least I will be able to talk again," she wrote.

"Yeah, that's true. It could be much worse," I said.

She looked me in the eyes with a look I could not exactly identify. I gave an awkward smile and she stopped, erased the whiteboard and started writing something.

"Sorry, I just I am so happy you are here." She wrote and smiled.

"When I heard what happened I was so worried," I said.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I should not have done what I did," she wrote.

"Hey, you are alive and well. That's what really matters," I said with a genuine smile.

"So, how is Jamie?" She wrote.

"Oh, he is fine, but he is going into surgery in 11 months," I said.

"What? Why does he have to wait so long?" She wrote.

"It has to do with the condition he has," I said.

She looked confused, but quickly her look changed to concerned. She erased the board and started writing again.

"Aren't you worried that something bad could happen?" She wrote.

"Well, yeah. If he doesn't get the surgery he will be blind for the rest of his life," I said.

"But he could die," she wrote.

"I know...I know, but he wants to risk it. I support his decision and so does his mom," I said in a persuading tone.

She outstretched her arms for a hug. I walked forward and accepted the hug. I felt her heart beating slow and steady against my chest. She was warm and it was comforting.

"Thanks kiddo, that was...comforting," I said with a smirk.

"Hugs always comfort me so I thought it would be to you too," She wrote.

"So hey, what are you watching?" I asked looking up at the TV.

"Dragons...Riders of Berk, why?" She wrote.

"Oh, it just looked good, that's all," I said with a smile.

"I love this show," She wrote with a heart at the end.

I chuckled and she tried too , but stopped realizing she couldn't. I sat down and started watching the show with her. There was a boy in it called Hiccup and he had a dragon named Toothless. He was someone you wish you were friends with; both of them. I started to drift off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of someone laughing. I was dazed, but I could tell it was a boy's laugh. Victoria looked over at me and so did the boy. I looked at him, he looked to be about 16 or 17. He gave this look of such excitement that I nearly leaned off of the chair I was sitting in.

"Jack...Jack Frost!" He said.

"Um...hello. Victoria who is this? I asked.

"My name is Dylan, she told you about me," he said with a smile.

"Oh yes. Nice to meet you Dylan," I said with a smirk.

"It's amazing to meet you. I have been waiting for his moment for so long," he said with a chuckle.

"So, what is it like? Meeting me for the first time?" I asked with a smirk.

"Awesome, amazing, unforgettable...not much else to say," he said laughing.

"I expected that," I said with a chuckle.

He walked over and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and he gave me a warm smile. He was nice, probably the nicest boy I have met besides Jamie. He had light brown short hair that layed normally, hazel brown eyes, and when he smiled he had dimples. Victoria wrote that out behind him when he smiled, which made me laugh.

"Why you laugh?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, no reason," I said.

"Jack, I was wondering...could we have a snowball fight?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Sure, when I can. I have to go see my other friend Jamie," I said.

"That's fine, what room is he in? I could swing by before you leave, if that is fine with you?" He asked.

"Oh, okay. Room 312, I think." I said.

"Okay, thanks bud." He said.

"Well, I gotta go now. Bye Victoria...bye Dylan," I said leaving with a wave.

To be continued…


End file.
